Hangign by a Moment
by catsare1
Summary: just read it and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hanging

**By A**

**Moment**

By: Rebecca StarksChapter one

It was a warm morning when Becky woke up for school. She dressed in her normal green blouse and matching skirt with sandals and her long, soft wavy brown hair was up in its usual ponytail. When she was ready, she walked down the stairs of her two-storied house and then out the front door. She then skipped happily over to her green convertible.

Just as she got in and started the engine, her sister had come out the front door.

"Please," Megan begged, "take me to school."

"I don't know," Becky sighed. Megan scowled at her before Becky laughed and opened the passenger door. Megan got in next to her.

"so where's your car?" Becky asked.

"up your butt and around the corner," Megan replied. Becky gave her a playful hurt look before both of them began to laugh.

"come on Megan this is the eighth time I have to drive you to school," Becky pointed out as she stopped at a stoplight.

"so I'm unpredictable and you know it," she said.

"true. Very true," Becky laughed.

"hey!" Megan laughed. "I was joking."

"and I wasn't," said Becky. When they got to their high school, Becky parked her car. Together, the two sisters walked inside the school and then into the cafeteria where Megan's friends met them. Becky just smiled at Megan's friends and then walked over to her own.

Teresa, Wendy, Tabatha, Earl and Steven were already at the table.

"hey guys," she greeted.

"hey," they replied.

"so what's up?' Becky asked them. Teresa and Wendy sighed in unison, their heads on the table. Tabatha had her nose in a Twilight book and Steven shrugged.

"what's wrong guys," she asked in a worried tone.

"nothing," lied Wendy though you could see that something definitely was up. Becky gave her a look and then Wendy stood up followed by Teresa. Becky walked with them out into the hallway where nobody could hear them.

"Becky, we have something to tell you," Teresa began " now don't get scared what im about to tell you."

"I wont," becky promised.

"okay, im a vampire," she replied.

"a what?" becky asked hoping to god that she heard her wrong.

"a vampire," Teresa answered.

"wow," was all becky could say.

"are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed in unison. Becky stood there in shock for a moment.

"are you one two?" she asked Wendy.

Wendy nodded. "I'm just a beginner," Wendy replied, "Teresa is a full vampire."

"Okay," said Becky.

"We're really sorry we didn't tell you sooner. This is just a lot that we are just learning and figuring out ourselves," explained Teresa.

"You're the good kind, right?" Becky pondered.

Both girls nodded together. Becky smiled slightly, most of the shock wearing off of her. Her friends gave her big smiles.

"We just wont be here on days that the sun is out," pointed out Wendy.

"Alright," said Becky.

The bell rang over their heads. They said their goodbyes and left the hallway toward their awaiting lockers.

Becky sat down in her fourth period class, World Geography. She took out her notebook and began to doodle. When class was over, she walked straight to her locker. She didn't notice that she was being followed.

While she was grabbing her books for her next classes, she could hear a pair of footsteps coming toward her. Suddenly, she could feel breathing in her ear. She glanced up at the visitor. Then carefully, she stood up.

It was a boy. A new boy who was in most of her classes which she just realized as she looked at him. He gave her a smile.

"You're Becky, right?' he asked in a sort of like nervous yet kind voice.

Becky nodded.

"You know me but I don't know you," she replied.

"My name's Justin. I share about six classes with you," Justin answered her while giving her a smooth smile. Becky grinned in return.

"Yeah, we have English, history, math, chemistry, study hall and lunch together," Becky, pointed out.

"I know. Pretty weird huh?" replied Justin.

"yeah, pretty weird," Becky said.

The two stood there lost at words. Becky looked down a her shoes and then back up into Justin's face. His sparkling baby blue eyes stared back at her.

She blushed.

"so, um, would you like to walk to class with me Justin?" she asked him. She watched on as a slow smile grew on his handsome structured face.

"Well, since we have it together, I don't clearly see why not," Justin said smirking. Becky gave him a smile before they started down the hall toward their next class. While walking, becky couldn't help but feel Justin's eyes on her. She glanced over at him and he looked away from her eyes.

'oh my gosh! He was staring!' she thought. A blush began to rise in her cheeks as her face grew warm. She heard him chuckle quietly and she blushed harder.

"now what did I do to cause you to blush like that, darlin'?" he asked as they reached the classroom.

Becky's eyes widened as she was caught off guard.

"yoou-u, um ,didn't do anything," she stuttered, slightly lying. Justin chuckled again. He walked over to stand in front of her but she looked down at the ground. He tilted her chin up with the caress of his hand so that she had no choice but to look at him in the eyes.

"I want you to know something, Becky," he whispered to her. She stared back at him.

"Since we're going to be friends now, I want you to be able to tell me anything that's either on your mind or that's bothering you," Justin told her. Becky looked down sheepishly. Then she slowly smiled and looked back at him.

"okay," she said. "I sort of caught you staring at me," she told him.

Now it was Justin's turn to turn a shade of a dark pink. "Maybe I shouldn't not of asked anything," she heard him mumble under his breath.

"no, I'm glad that you have asked," Becky said. "Its okay that you were staring at me. I'm not the most beautiful girl in school, trust me. There are plenty other girls that are prettier and would love to go out with you," she mumbled sadly.

Justin stared at her shocked. How can a girl like Becky with the enthusiastic confidence he's seen her show feel that low of herself? That just mad him mad.

"Listen, Becky," he told her. "I may not know a lot about you but I've seen the way you act around your friends and in school. And that makes me realize that you're very…" he dropped off while blushing again. She waited patiently for him to finish. "Pretty."

"You think that I'm pretty?" she whispered. Avery gave her a genuine smile.

"No," he said. Her face dropped. "But very _beautiful_." Her heart skipped a beat as they locked eyes. Becky didn't notice hat his hand gently touched her arm and that their faces were leaning closer to each other. His hand ran up and down her smooth skin and he couldn't help but think what he wouldn't give to kiss her right there in the hallway. He would do it and not give a damn about teachers or anyone watching.

"Becky-"

"Well, im hoping you two are going to join us for class," interrupted Mrs. Walmeely. Becky and Justin separated. Becky was madly blushing.

"Or would you like detention, instead?" she added. The students in the nearby classroom snickered at them. Becky and Justin looked at each other for a brief moment before following the older adult in side the classroom and then taking their seats so that they could start today's lesson.

Chapter two

6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Throughout the day, Becky could feel Justin's gaze on her the entire time. Even during lunch, while they were eating or while Justin was getting to know Becky's friends, his gaze was mostly directed towards her. She couldn't help but blush every time she caught him staring at her or giggle when she noticed when he blushed too.

When seventh period bell rung, Becky left the classroom and headed for her locker before going to study hall. Just as she reached her locker and began dialing her combination,, she could yet again feel eyes on her. But this time these eyes didn't feel as warm and kind as they have been feeling all day and she knew that these eyes that were glued to her weren't the same ones.

While keeping one eye on the inside of her locker, she took a glance out of her other one to see who was staring at her. Then she saw another tall, muscular boy with blonde hair standing a few feet away from her. She also noticed he was glaring at her.

She glanced away blushing.

'Was it just me, or were his eyes the color of fire?' she thought to herself. She shook the thought away.

"Becky!" screamed a voice in her ear. Becky jumped and turned around. Kristin, her best friend was standing next to her, a smile planted on her face.

"Hey Kristin," Becky said.

"Whom were you just staring at?" Kristin asked curiously. The blush that had gone away just a minute ago returned to her face and she turned around. The boy who was looking at her was gone.

"Well?" Kristin said and Becky looked back at her.

"Oh… I don't know I've never seen him before," Becky told her truthfully.

"Oh," said Kristin. "Anyways, are you doing anything this weekend?" she pondered.

Becky thought about it. "I don't know," Becky answered. "At least I don't think so."

"Oh," mumbled Kristin. 'Well then maybe you can go with me and mom to the mall."

"Maybe, but you know my parents. Depends on the money, time, and what not."

"True," says Kristin.  
"Well, got to go girl. I'll see ya' later," said Becky

"Ok," Kristin said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Becky walked away to her next class, which was Study hall in the auditorium. She walked inside the large room and then sat down in the first row. Justin, who was sitting by himself in a corner, saw her and then he slowly smiled. Then he stood and walked over to her.

He sat down in the empty seat beside her. "Hey," Becky greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Hey," said Justin, a smile planted on his own.

"How was your last class?'

"All right, and yours?" answered Becky wanting to here him talk more.

"Ok," replied Justin. "But I'm worried about you, though," he quickly added.

Becky blushed. "You're worried about me?" she softly asked.

"Well, sure. It's a pretty big school. Don't want my new friend to get ran over by a mob of senior boys, do we?" said Justin.

"No, we don't," said Becky. "Even though, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." She smirked playfully.

He gave her a playful hurt look. "Hey, you know what I'm still here."

"So?"

"You know what, you're mean," Justin said.

"I kno'," said Becky smiling.

He smiled too. Both of the teenagers hearts were beating harder now in their chests as they locked eyes in a stare. Suddenly a loud, rude, irritated cough was heard in Becky's ear. They looked away from each other to glace at the visitor. It was Makala Johansson, a girl that Becky not only dislikes, but also has hated Becky for years. She smirked at the two.

"Hey Becky. Who's your cute friend?" Makala asked looking Justin up and down with her hard cold brown eyes. She winked at him before glaring at Becky. Justin saw the glare and the wink before he glared also.

"That's none of your business," Justin told her. Becky looked at him speechless. Makala slightly gasped while looking at Justin.

"What did you just say to me?!" she yelled her tone rising.

"You heard me," Justin replied keeping his voice cool and calm. Becky looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. She put her hands on his and he took a glance at her, his eyes flaring. She pulled away.

Maybe it was she, but when she touched his hands they were very warm. 'Why are his hands so warm?' she thought. 'Maybe he's warm blooded.'

"Listen, no one in this school says something like that to me," Makala told him angrily.

"Well it looks like someone just did," said Justin. He stood so he was Makala's height. Makala threw a dagger at him and then Becky before she stormed off.

Becky noticed as Justin stood there in front of her that he was still shaking, except he had closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. "Justin, are you-"

"I'm gona go take a walk," he said interrupting her. Becky nodded though he couldn't see it before he walked away. Becky watched him go thinking whether she should follow him or wait until he's ready to talk. She decided to wait.

Tabatha, another friend of Becky's skipped over to the other brunette and took a seat beside her.

"What's wrong with Justin?" she asked. Becky looked

at her.

"I don't know," Becky replied.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

After school was out Becky headed for home. Since she didn't live that far, she decided to walk. She didn't really like riding her bus because it was so noisy, that at times, she couldn't even concentrate. So, since it was a nice day out, Becky decided to use the warm sun, the cool breeze, and the clear sky for her taking.

As she was walking down Elmer Street, she couldn't help that feeling of someone watching her. Taking a halt on the sidewalk, she listened for any moment what so ever. Nothing. 'Ok, I'm hearing things,' she thought to herself. 'Just relax there beck you'll be home soon.'

She continued walking until she heard a noise again. Footsteps. This time she turned around, only to see, from 20ft away from her, the blonde haired boy from before. He smirked at her. A chill ran down her spine when she noticed the movement that formed from his lips.

Becky stood still on the sidewalk as she continued to stare at him. He just continued smirking at her from his distance.

'Who are you?' Becky thought in an almost agitated way. Becky noticed that his demeanor, which looked cool and calm, had gone too uneven and base. Goosebumps ran up her arms when he suddenly gave her a glare. But for some strange reason, she didn't think, at first, that the glare was towards her. Now, she didn't know why he was glaring.

Then, she saw him smirk again at her before he turned around and walked away. She watched on as he turned the corner until he was out of sight. She was thinking about following him, when low and behold, Justin came out of nowhere and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"hey beck," he said smoothly. Becky looked at him but he was staring straight ahead to where the blonde haired boy had been standing.

"hey," she replied.

"who were you staring at?' asked Justin as he turned her forward and they started back toward her house.

"I don't know," Becky told him. "I've been seeing him around school but every time I even look at him, he's either smirking or glaring at me," she explained to him.

"Hm…" Justin mumbled in a slightly irritated tone. Becky noticed the tone but ignored it. "I don't know either. I think I've seen him around though."

"You have?"

"I think so. I'm not sure," said Justin. He shrugged, obviously not caring. "but anyways, how was school?"

"Who are you? My father?" Becky teased him. Justin laughed well heartedly. He strolled over to stand in front of her just as she stopped walking.

"Well, I could be, but that would be pretty weird," Justin said. Becky giggled.

"Yeah it would," she agreed. Justin walked back over to her side. But instead of placing his arm around her shoulder, he grabbed her hand. Like it was meant to be, Justin interlocked their fingers. Becky blushed at the unknowing contact.

"so where do u live, beck?" Justin asked her.

"Huh?" Becky's mind was too busy on whose hand she was holding in her own.

Justin chuckled but then asked again," so where do u live?"

"Oh, well, you don't need to know exactly where my sister and I live," Becky said.

"I want to know. Because that way if something happens to you, ill know where your house is so I can tell your parents," he explained.

"Justin, nothing is going to happen to me," Becky told him. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Becky, in this world do u really believe you can take care of yourself?" Justin questioned her. Becky looked at him. She thought about it. 'No probably not,' she thought.

"Exactly," he pointed out.

Becky looked at him again. It was as if he had read her mind. But she shook that thought away because she knew that no one could read minds. Not even Wendy and Teresa, who she had just found out, were vampires.

"Why are u so worried about me?" Becky asked him. "We had just met today, and you act as if you're my body guard or my father."

"Because I'm your friend now, and I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?" Justin said. Becky looked down feeling sheepishly.

"I know. I'm sorry Justin," Becky sighed, feeling like a dolt.

Justin smiled. "Its ok, Beck. I forgive you."

Becky gave him a 100-watt smile that caused his pulse to quicken. They reached her house and said goodbye before Becky headed inside. She waved once more to Justin before closing the door behind her. Justin smiled but it quickly faded as he thought about Dodger, his brother. This was someone he hasn't thought about in a long time. But the memories of the past were beginning to haunt his dreams.


	4. Flashbacks

Chapter four

FLASHBACK

_Justin and his brother Dodger sat on their tree fort in the woods behind their house. Their father had helped them put it together before he left on a certain business trip. He never returned from that trip. They got a notice that their father had died in a car accident but his body could not be found. Both of the young boys have been devastated by the tragedy ever since they had found out._

_Today, the boys decided to hangout on their tree fort as if to find something to do. But since their dad's death, they haven't found anything. Justin, who was 9 at the time, had just got done learning about werewolves in school. Boy, did he think they were cool. They could read minds, their fur was always soft and warm, and they were friends to humans and their neighbors, the wolves. Justin believed in werewolves, but his brother did not._

_He thought they were nothing but made up characters that you would read in a book. He knew that they didn't exist but wolves, on the other hand, he knew they did. He never told anyone that, one time when he was out hunting turkeys with his dad, he could've sworn he saw a whole pack huddled together in the far back of the woods. But his dad had told them that they were nothing but a pure image of his imagination and that his eyes were playing with his head._

_Dodger didn't believe that. He believed that the wolves did exist and that they were still in the woods waiting for him, and if they were, Dodger made a bow that he would find them and ask them to become his family._

_The 10 year old thought about the wolves. 'Are you still out there waiting for me?' he thought his head directed toward the deeper part of the woods. He didn't know._

_Unbeknownst to him, Justin decided to leave his brother at the fort because he was tiring him out. More like boring him. All his brother did think about all the time were those wolves. What's so great about them anyways? There not like werewolves who are cooler and smarter. He wanted to be one of them. _

_Justin continued walking until he suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. He stopped walking and then listened very closely. Then he heard them again. More of them. Justin had closed his eyes in an instant once he felt someone's breath on the base of his neck._

"_Boo!"_

"_Ahhhh!" Justin screamed as he fell backwards and scraped his arm on the ground in the process. He glared at his older brother who was laughing at him._

"_You should've seen your face!" he exclaimed the laughter pouring out of his mouth. "You were so freaked out!"_

"_That was mean Dodge," said Justin as he picked himself up off the ground. Dodger's laughter died away before he smiled at his brother._

"_sorry, Just. I was only playing around with you," Dodger told him._

"_Yeah but still. That was not funny."_

"_It was to me," dodger chuckled lightly._

"_Whatever," mumbled Justin. His brother was always picking on him. "You know what would be cool?" he added suddenly._

"_What?" Dodger asked curiously._

"_if I turned into a werewolf."_

"_That wouldn't' be cool. That would be lame," said Dodger._

"_No it wouldn't. Werewolves are cool," said Justin defending his so-called friends._

"_Yeah. Whatever," said Dodger, rolling his green eyes._

"_Besides, if you were a wolf you would think it would be cool."_

"_So?" Dodger objected. He shrugged his ten year old shoulders. "Besides, that's completely not the point."  
He stooped walking and looked at his brother._

"_Wolves are real. Werewolves aren't," added Dodger._

"_werewolves are too real just like wolves. They belong to the same kind of pack."_

"_no they don't. Wolves and werewolves have different types of packs. Don't you read the internet?" Dodger said._

"_no," said Justin._

"_see?"_

"_I wish I could be a werewolf," Justin told Dodger. "It would be so awesome!" dodger shook his head at his brother._

"_Whatever," he said._

"_Wouldn't it be?" Justin asked, but Dodger didn't answer. Justin repeated his question. No response._

"_Dodge?"_

"_Justin, I want you to head back to the fort, real slowly, ok?" answered Dodger, his tone quivering in fright. Justin turned around to look at Dodger but didn't, as he noticed a whole pack of wolves had surrounded them. Justin looked from each furry, snarling face to the next. He turned to his brother but Dodger didn't look at him._

"_Dodger?' he whispered._

"_go back to the fort!" Dodger hissed still not making eye contact with him._

"_No! I'm not leaving you here!"Justin cried._

"_Go!" Dodger ordered this time looking at Justin anger, fear and worry edged in his tone and eyes. But Justin remained where he was. He wasn't leaving his brother alone, especially where a pack of hungry wolves were._

_Dodger stood in front of Justin instantly, as a wolf moved toward them._

"_Leave him alone!" Dodger ordered the wolf. The wolf just smirked. He released a low, angry growl._

"_Dodge, we've got to get out of here," Justin told him._

"_No, ill stay, you go," Dodger replied, his eyes glued on the beast in front of them. The wolf stepped forward as Dodger slowly brought out his pocketknife. Justin saw the movement and put his hand over Dodger's. Dodger looked at him for a split second._

"_Don't harm them," Justin said._

"_Justin, they want to kill us!" Dodger whispered harshly to him. "I have to kill them."_

"_No," Justin said. "Maybe they want something."_

"_Trust me, Just. They don't," said Dodger._

_The wolf in front of them growl again. Dodger glared at the creature._

"_Back off," demanded Dodger. "He's my brother."_

_The wolf howled. This time Dodger begged. "Please leave him alone."_

"_Dodger, what's going on?"_

"_Hush!" ordered Dodger. Justin closed his mouth. He looked around them for a minute to see that the wolves had moved closer to them. He gulped and then looked aback at the wolf in front of he and his brother._

_The wolf growled again, his fur rising up on end. "Please Dodge, let's just go," said Justin, the fear inside of him taking over._

"_They'll follow us," Dodger told him._

_The wolf barked. "So what?" Dodger said to the wolf. "He's my brother, you cant, you wouldn't hurt him." The wolf's only reply was a howl. Suddenly, the wolves that had surrounded them came closer._

"_Justin, can you run really fast?" Dodger asked him, steering him toward the way they had come._

"_Not really, but somewhat," replied Justin._

"_Good. What I want you to do is head straight for the fort. Don't go inside the house and whatever you do, __don't __look back," said Dodger in his ear._

"_But what about you?" asked Justin._

"_Don't worry, ill be right beside you," whispered Dodger and before Justin had time to reply he was pushed forward. Justin took off running taking that as a signal and not once did he look back. He could feel someone beside him, but he didn't look as he kept his eyes forward. Then something fell on his right and he turned his head to see Dodger lying on the ground. He halted to a stop._

"_Go!" cried Dodger. "Ill be alright! Go!!"_

"_But-," Justin interjected._

"_Go!!!" and so Justin did. He ran as fast as he could toward the fort. He ran and ran until he reached it and climbed up the roped wood ladder. He could hear the wolves nearby but he stayed hidden in the right corner of the fort, his ears covered as best as he could and eyes closed shut. After about 20 minutes, nothing was heard._

_Carefully and quietly, he left the fort, noticing that the wolves had left. Then, he ran back toward to where he last saw his brother but saw nothing. The only thing that he saw in a bush was his brother's favorite baseball hat. That was the last time he ever saw or heard from his brother ever again._

END FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It's been a couple of weeks since Justin and Becky had become friends. Justin loved being around Becky and thought she was an amazing person and friend. Becky thought Justin was a great guy and she loved being near him. When either were around each other, they felt as if connected. Becky couldn't help but admit that maybe every time she was around Justin, the more she wanted to be with him. It was as if she was falling for him. But Becky shook the thought away. They were friends and besides, Justin wouldn't want to be with a girl like her.

She wasn't popular or as pretty as all the other girls in school. But she loves being who she is because it makes her happy and her friends happy. But becky didn't want to think that way of Justin. They were friends and that was that.

So, it's Monday morning again and Becky was waiting for the bus. Her car had ran out of gas yesterday and she couldn't get money from her banking account till Friday.

As she waited for the bus, she listened to her mp3 player. But just as a new song came up, Justin's baby blue mustang arrived in front of her.

"hey Becky," Justin said from the inside of his car.

"hey," she greeted and walked over to him. He finished rolling down the window before giving her a big smile.

"Need a lift?" Justin offered as he got out of his car and walked around the other side. Becky followed him to the other side of the car and gave him a smile.

"isn't this what boyfriends do?" she questioned him.

Justin shrugged his lean shoulders. "Maybe, but who cares. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah," agreed Becky.

"well, then?" Justin opened the door fopr her with a grin. Becky smiled in return and then slide inside the car. Justin closed her door before walking over to his side and the getting in. he started back up the car before driving his car onto the road with ease.

"So, how was your night, Beck?" Justin asked her.

"Ok," Becky replied. "I kept getting this weird feeling that someone was watching me the entire night," she told him. She yawned and then continued, "then again, it was a good dream."

"you felt someone watching you?" Justin asked beginning to feel the anger inside of him rise a degree.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," Becky said.

'It matters to me,' thought Justin back. 'You're _my _girl. Wait a minute did I just think that? Did I just think that Becky is my girl? We're friends! Why am I thinking that? We're friends!! Aren't we?'

"Justin, are you ok?" Becky asked in a worried tone. Justin shook his head away from his thoughts and gave Becky a big fake smile. When he turned back to the road, he looked down at his hands and noticed that were not only shaking but had gone completely hot on the steering wheel. He let the wheel go so he could shake his hands and then just placed one on the wheel.

"I'm fine, Beck," he lied.

"Ok," said Becky giving Justin a look before turning her head to look outside the window. He noticed the movement instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Becky.

"Becky…" Justin dropped off.

"It's nothing, ok?" Becky told him. She gave him a kind yet sincere smile and Justin grinned back. He parked his car in the student parking lot before they both got out before heading inside toward their awaiting lockers, which were side by side.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend, Becky?" asked Justin as they reached their destination and started dialing their combinations.

Becky shrugged. "I don't know yet," she answered. "I was thinking about going to the mall with Kristin, but I'm still not sure yet what I'm going to do. You?" she looked at him.

He did the same. "Don't know but I was hoping that maybe you and I could hangout together."

Becky gave him a thoughtful smile. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," said Justin smiling sweetly down at her.

"Sure, I would love that," she told him.

"Great," said Justin his smile growing. He closed his locker and locked it. He looked to see Becky doing the same. He noticed, that as he stared at her for probably the umpteenth time he met her, that today she was wearing a blue tank top that he had to admit looked good on her, and jeans that hugged her hips perfectly. He also noticed that she was wearing light makeup and blue sandals. The shirt that she was wearing was also a little bit low cut, so he saw the bit of cleavage showing.

"What are you staring at?" asked Becky making him come out of his so-called thoughts that weren't appropriate for school. Justin automatically blushed. 'great, she saw me staring,' he thought blushing harder.

He heard Becky giggle. He looked at her.

"What?"

"You're so cute," Becky said. She blushed upon hearing herself. Justin chuckled.

"Why thank you pretty lady, it feels nice to be appreciated," joked Justin in a perfect imitation of their chemistry teacher, Mr. Pratt. Becky laughed out loud.

"but I'm not a puppy," he added.

"True," said Becky. "Then how about, handsome? Gorgeous? Or just plain all of the above?"

"All of the above," Justin replied.

"Sorry but that position has already been filled."

"by whom?" asked Justin.

"Me," Becky said happily.

"Aw, phooey." Justin snapped his fingers and then crossed his arms in a playful mad manner. They both looked at each other for a brief second before they bursted out in a fit of giggles.

When they were calmed down, Becky was the first to speak again. "That was fun," she said.

"Yeah it was," agreed Justin. The bell rang and they ran off toward their separate homerooms.

Meanwhile, the tall, blonde haired boy from before stood up against the wall watching on with a glare as Becky and Justin said their goodbyes and then walked inside their homerooms. His muscular arms were folded across his lean chest while his icy cold onyx eyes stared straight forward. He stood there motionless not thinking of anyone but one of the two people who just walked into a room full of agitated students.

'What the heck is he doing here?' he thought. 'He's not suppose to be here!' but why is he here?

He did not know why. Just as the late bell rang overhead and he was about to leave, he saw someone coming toward him.


	6. A Brief Meeting

Chapter six

Diego watched on as his boss Lucifer walked toward him. 'Now what is he doing in a high school?' he thought curiously. When Lucifer reached him, Diego bowed low in a way of honor to his master. Lucifer nodded to Diego and then he moved to stand up straight.

"Hello your grace," Diego greeted.

"Diego," replied the other man. The black hood that he wears covered his face. The cape that was added to the hood, dropped down to his ankles, which you could almost see when it moved to the side.

"Master, do you think coming here was the best idea?" Diego questioned him. "What if someone from our world sees you here?"

"And what about you? Coming here without my permission and then watching a werewolf try and live a normal life?" hissed Lucifer angrily in disappointment and disgust.

"But Justin is not a werewolf sire," said the servant.

"Yes he is!" exclaimed Lucifer.

"How? I've been watching him like a hawk and not once, has he transformed into one of us," Diego explained.

"But if he doesn't then he'll loose his powers," said Lucifer.

"I think that's what he wants," Diego added. "I heard once in his sleep that he didn't want to be a werewolf anymore as long as this girl he mentioned doesn't want him to be one."

"O, for goodness sake, please don't tell me he's falling in love with a human girl," begged Lucifer dramatically. He sighed and hid the urge to run his hand over his hidden face.

"It might be a good thing if he falls in love, sir," objected Diego.

"How?!" yelled his master sending a chill of fear up Diego's spine with his outburst.

"Well, this girl could talk him into staying a werewolf. Then he might come back to our world."

"But he left our world so that he could be a normal human," said Lucifer. "But maybe, he wont have to be a werewolf. He'll loose his powers if he don't transform by the next full moon, yes, but, maybe if he stays a normal human he'll miss being a werewolf and then he might transform."

"So, him transforming suppose to be a good thing?'

"yes! You see my young servant, if he transforms before the next full moon, he'll head up to the closet mountain to howl. Once he does, you see, then he will feel good about himself before transforming again. But this time, he wont be able to. That's where we come in."

"So, you're saying that once he knows he's a permanent werewolf we capture him?" asked Diego.

"yes," answered Lucifer.

"But then what about the girl?"

"What about her?'

"What if she talks him in to staying a human? Then he might not ever transform and then he'll be a normal human forever," said Diego.

"then we cant allow that to happen can we?" Lucifer said. Diego could feel his master smirking evilly under the cloak.

"No, we can't."

"Exactly. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on him. Keep an eye on that girl to. If she screws up my plan, I'll make sure to kill her new lover after I drain his powers out of him and into me. His powers will be MINE," sneered Lucifer.

"yes, master," said Diego solemnly.

"Good. Well, I shall see you again soon. And I'll be sending someone to keep an eye on you as well," said Lucifer.

"I don't need someone watching me Lucifer. You know that," Diego remembered him.

"**Very well," said Lucifer deciding not to argue. Diego heard him mumble an odd phrase in their language before a portal appeared and he stepped inside. Then it disappeared out of nowhere with Lucifer already inside.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Becky walked toward her locker once the bell had rung for the end of ninth period. Once she had reached her locker, she dialed the combination. As she opened her locker, she could yet again feel eyes on her like the last time. This time though she turned fully around to see Diego watching her. His arms were folded across his chest and his back was up against the wall. But his eyes, those eyes that for some reason Becky couldn't get out of her head, were staring right at her.

'Who are you?' she thought.

"Hey, Becky. Ready to go?" said Justin coming up from behind her. She looked at him but his eyes were directed to Diego.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Becky.

"No, I don't." answered Justin. "But I do know that he better stop staring at you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want another guy staring at you unless he doesn't want his fucking ass kicked," said Justin his fists clenching tight to his sides.

"Justin, it might not be his fault. Maybe he likes me or something," replied Becky. He looked at her and she saw the rage in his eyes. She carefully placed a hand on his and he instantly relaxed.

"Well, maybe. But still," said Justin. "I don't want him to end up being one of those guys that charm their way to you and then…" he drops off.

"And then what?" asked Becky.

He sighs and holds her hand tighter after he intertwines their fingers.

"Then takes you away from me," Justin whispered softly. A bittersweet smile came across Becky's face.

"Justin." He looked at her. She took her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." There was something the way she said it but it made Justin smile and lean his head closer to hers. And before Becky or Justin could say anything else, they leaned in and kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Becky and Justin had pulled away they were both blushing. Justin had a big smile on his face as he held Becky's hand tight in his own. She was grinning back at him. But then she turned around and noticed that everyone in the hallway was watching them. She blushed harder. Justin looked down at her and realized that she looked so adorable when she blushed. She looked back at him.

"We, just kissed," she said breathlessly.

"I know," Justin said.

"What does that mean?" Becky asked him.

"I don't know. You tell me," Justin answered him, a smooth smile planted on his face. Becky blushed and looked down at their feet. He chuckled and took his hand and caressed her cheek. He brought her face slowly up so that she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"Becky, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her. He watched on as a smile grew on her face. He grinned back in return.

"Yes," Becky said. They leaned in and kissed again. Diego who had been watching on since the kiss scowled. He glared at the back of Justin's head before he turned around and walked away.

Kristin, Wendy and Teresa who also had been watching on since the kiss walked over to Becky and Justin.

"Hey guys," the two greeted.

"Hey," replied the three girls in unison.

"Yo' Justin! Get over here man!" called Colin. Justin looked at Becky and she smiled. He smiled back, kissed her cheek and then he walked over to Colin.

Becky and her friends squealed in excitement.

"Wow," Kristin said. "I can't believe he asked you to be his girlfriend."

"I know. Now, I can't stop thinking about what just happened," Becky said.

"I didn't know he liked you Becky," said Teresa.

"Me either," added Wendy.

"I know, but to my surprise, I guess he does," Becky said happily. There was no mistaking the bubbly, joy filled smile that was on Becky's face. She looked back over at Justin, who was smiling and talking to Colin, when he caught her gaze, he winked at her.

She giggled and looked back at her friends.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Teresa.

"I know," added Wendy.

"We should celebrate," said Kristin. Her friends turned to her.

"By doing what?" asked Becky curiously.

"We could celebrate by a day at the mall," insisted Wendy.

"Or we could celebrate by having a sleepover," Wendy suggested.

"Or even have a party," Kristin added her two cents.

"Yeah!" the four girls cheered in unison.

"But its up to Becky on how we celebrate," Kristin said. Becky thought about it for a moment liking all of her friends' ideas.

"Let's throw a party," she said. Her friends cheered again before the bell rang over their heads. Becky closed her locker after her friends had left. Just as she put her lock on it, she felt an arm go around her. She blushed at the contact before turning around to smile at her new man.

"You know just because we're dating now, does not mean you're going to get away with anything," Becky told Justin. "Remember, I'll be watching you."

"You know what, I like the sound of that," Justin said in a mischievous playful tone. Becky giggled as he led her out of the school and over to his awaiting car.

Becky looked up at the clock above her vanity mirror. In ten minutes Justin will be there to take her on her first real date. It has only been a week since they had begun going out and the party wasn't until tomorrow, which was Friday. She was so excited and nervous too. She had never felt this way about a boy before in her entire life and it felt amazing just to even feel loved.

But, wait a second. Does Justin love Becky? Does she love him? Well, to her it felt a little too early to tell but maybe she did. She shook the thought away for the time being and instead concentrated on the task at hand; trying to get her hair out of knots.

"Hey sis," Megan said as she came into the room. Becky didn't look at Megan as she continued to yank the snarls out of her hair.

"Hey," she simply answered.

"I just can't believe it, Becky," Megan said.

"Believe what?" Becky asked her.

"You, and Justin. And this whole first date thing. And you might find the one…" Megan dropped off in a dreamy like state.

"Okay, Megs. Stay on planet Earth, k?" Becky said as she brushed the last snarl out of her hair. "We don't want you to go to planet loopy again, now do we?"

"I like planet loopy," Megan joked. "That's where all my perverted thoughts come in."

'Oh, boy' thought Becky shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Well, ill pass on going to that planet, but you're welcome to stop by anytime."

"Okay," Megan said happily. She laughed in spite of herself. "But seriously Becky, can you actually believe it? You and Justin?"

"Yeah, of course I can," Becky said. "I'm so happy that he actually likes me."  
"But what if he loves you?' Megan pondered.

"You think?" Becky asked.

"Yeah. I mean, picture this. You've known him for a while now and then he gets jealous over this other guy staring at you and then he asks you out," Megan explained. "It smells like love to me."

"No," Becky replied back. She took a whiff of the air. She coughed as too much perfume went up her nose. Megan laughed at her sister.

"It smells like too mush perfume," Becky coughed.

"Sorry," Megan said.

"It's ok," Becky told her. "But next time, Lay off the stuff. It's ruining the air I breathe."

"okay," Megan said and then skipped out of the room. Becky sat down her brush before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the new skirt she bought a day ago that was a light green color and it cut just above her knees. She was also wearing a new blouse that hugged her nicely and new green sandals. She also had on light makeup and sparkles in her hair.

"Becky! Justin is here!" Called her mother from down the stairs. Becky breathed in and out before she grabbed her purse and then left her room. She walked slowly down the stairs and then into the living room where Justin was waiting for her as he talked to her father, Chris.

"Hey." Justin turned around and looked at Becky. Becky's smile faded slightly as she watched his eyes as they searched her to make sure she was real and not a fragment in his imagination. When their eyes met, he gave her a nod and a wink for his approval. She blushed and smiled.

"Hey, beck," he said in a calm voice.

"What do you think?"

"You look…absolutely beautiful," Justin told her. He gave her another wink, which caused her heart to flip in her chest.

"Thanks," Becky said.

"Its' about time you two headed for that movie," Chris said checking his watch. "Don't want you guys to miss out those opening credits, now do we?"

"Although that's not a bad idea," Justin whispered in her ear. Becky blushed a darker shade of pink.

"Okay, you two," said Patty, Becky's mom. "You two better go now."

"All right mom," agreed Becky. She hugged her mom and then her dad.

"Behave, Rebecca," dad warned in her ear.

"I will, daddy. I promise," said Becky and she kissed her dad's cheek.

"Good," Chris said smiling. "It was very nice meeting you young man." Chris and Justin shook hands.

"You two sir," said Justin. "I'm glad to have met you both."

"As are we," added Patty. Justin nodded and then he grabbed Becky's hand. She waved goodbye to her parents before Justin pulled her out the door and they walked over to his car. He opened the door for Becky when they walked around to the other side of his car.

"For you milady," Justin said in a gentleman like manner and he bowed in front of her. Becky giggled like a giddy schoolgirl before she slide inside and he closed the door for her. He walked back around to his side before getting in and then starting up the car.

"Do you really think I look nice?' Becky asked him as he drove down the road.

"Yes. You look beautiful," he told her. She blushed again and then looked out the window just as he parked the car. They were in front of the movie theater. They got out of the car and then walked inside the theater. Becky saw Wendy and Colin the instant they had walked in.

"Wendy!" Becky squealed. Wendy and Becky hugged.

"What're you doing here?'

"About to watch a movie. You?" said Wendy.

"the same, but I didn't know you were coming," said Becky.

"Me either," Wendy said. The girls looked at Justin and Colin.

"Was this you boys' doing?" questioned Becky. The two looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, Becky, but yeah. We wanted to hangout more and decided to, well, ask you both out to the movies on the same night," Justin explained.

"We hope that you can forgive us," added Colin.

"Well, of course we forgive you," said Wendy.

"Yeah," agreed Becky. "What kind of girlfriends would we be if we didn't forgive the men we care about?"

"Evil ones," replied Colin. Justin nodded in agreement. Becky and We4ndy smiled.

"Well, we're not evil."

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Then can we watch the movie?"

"Please? It's about to start in 5 minutes." The girls looked at each other and smiled. They then walked over to their boyfriends and gave them each a separate kiss on the lips. The boys smiled before they led their girls into the room to where their movie was playing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diego stood watching Justin as he talked to his friends about his new girlfriend. What was wrong with this kid? Didn't he have any taste at all in woman? This girl he's with wasn't even pretty, and yet Justin doesn't care. It made Diego want to barf every time he watched them flirt and kiss and hug. Diego shook his head disgusted and turned around to walk away from the two lovebirds.

Once he turned the corner, Lucifer pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing?" asked Diego.

"We need to talk," said Lucifer and Diego instantly nodded.

"How are our two lovebirds doing?" asked Lucifer.

"They're just peachy," growled Diego in a joking manner. "Or didn't you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Justin, the traitor, just asked Becky out and now they're what is called an 'official couple'." Diego made air quotes around official couple as he said it.

"WHAT?!" screamed Lucifer rage burning in his eyes.

"Yep," Diego replied.

"That little idiot! Doesn't he know better than to ask a human girl out?!"

"Apparently not."

"Ugh!" Lucifer walked over to a nearby wall and then pounded his fists against it. Diego watched on silently as Lucifer continued to let out his frustration. When he had calmed down, Lucifer turned fully around to look at Diego.

"So what do you want me to do now?" questioned Diego.

"I want you to break them up," said Lucifer.

"How?"

"I don't care how! Just do it!" demanded Lucifer.

"yes, sire," said Diego. He stared at Lucifer determination in his eyes. Yes, he was going to break them up. No matter what.

It was on a warm Saturday after noon that Becky had found herself sitting in between Justin's legs as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, which Becky had put down due to tthe humid heat. One of his hands was on her waist tracing small circled now and again as they relaxed in the cool shadow of the large tree that they were sitting underneath.

"Hey, Justin?"

"Hmm," he whispered in her ear.

"Why did you choose me out of all the girls in school?" Becky asked him. Justin looked at Becky in shock; completely bewildered she would ask that kind of a question.

"Why does it matter?" asked Justin.

Becky shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious I guess."

"Beck, I chose you. It doesn't matter why I didn't choose any of the other girls but you got something that they don't have."

"Like what?" asked Becky looking Justin straight in the eyes now. "I'm not skinny, I'm not pretty, I'm definitely do not look like a super model, I-mmph." Justin placed a finger on Becky's lips. This caused her to stop her from continuing and babbling on. He chuckled softly and put a strand of her hair behind her hair.

"You're beautiful," he said. Becky looked up at him straight into his eyes. She saw the honesty and the love for her in his eyes and she grinned.

"You mean it?"

"yes." And with that he leaned down and kissed her. This time Becky lightly drew her tongue across his lips and he parted his. A bolt of excitement went through her as soon as their tongues met. She wrapped her arms around him as he her as they continued deepening the kiss till they broke away from lack of oxygen. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Becky?"

"Yes Justin?"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked her. Becky's heart quickened as she slowly nodded.

"I love you." At first her heart had stopped for one magical moment before she threw her arms back around Justin and kissed him passionately on his lips.

They parted. "I love you too," Becky said.

"You do?'

"I do." Justin gave her a huge smile before they leaned in and kissed once more.


End file.
